


That's a Nice Look for You

by Lizlow



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, idk I tried but you know w/e, it's like half post route at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Saito wanted to do was compliment her a least once, in the time that it better fit - and he wanted to keep being able to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Nice Look for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask on tumblr!

_If I don’t say it in the moment, it won’t mean as much_ …

Hajime Saito struggled within himself. He couldn’t help it. There he had been, part of Shinsengumi, constantly working for the betterment of his fellows and following the path he truly believed was right. Things had changed around him, but he had clung to ideas, clung to the past.

When he saw her dressed as a geisha for the first time, he had no words. He was probably caught off guard more than Heisuke. She looked gorgeous; it was amazing what small details could do for someone’s appearance.

“Does it look bad, Saito-san? I was right… It doesn’t fit me…”

“No that’s not…” Still, he could barely speak. It should have been easy to tell her, right? Just a compliment… a small one…

“Yukimura spent all that time getting ready, so I should at least pay her some sort of compliment, shouldn’t I? Just something… She’s looking this way! If I don’t say anything now, she’ll think I rude or that I don’t like it, but what if she’s doing this against her will or on the pride of assisting us alone?” Saito mumbled.

Chizuru could see how red his cheeks were, but she was worried and curious regardless, “Saito-san..?”

“Leave him be, Yukimura.”

He still struggled within himself later that night too, focusing only on her when he was supposed to be helping her carry out a mission. He protected her from a ronin threat sure, but it had all in all put him in a terrible mood. He had emotionally prepared himself and yet his words went unheard, interrupted, left hanging meaningless.

Months past and there had been the festival night where he had to pretend not to know her. She looked beautiful that night, again, and they had held hands so he could make sure she didn’t get lost, but he still could barely get his words out.

“There was a geisha I met a time ago that looked like you… I never got to tell her this but,” he took a deep breath. “She and the girl in front of me… that’s what looks nice…” He was quiet, barely audible but Chizuru could hear him.

“Sa- …Thank you, sir…”

Not being able to call her by name, not being able to stay with her, it was difficult.

_That’s a good look for you… It felt right to mention it but I feel the meaning was lost. We are different. She was in danger with me and yet she stayed, dressed as a male. She had no qualms, but she seemed happy to be dressed in a woman’s kimono._

He continued to struggle within himself even when confessions had passed, even when they were promised to be with each other. Their friends gone it was just them on this day of snow. He didn’t wear his coat and he knew she was mad at him, but he just wanted her to watch the snow with him.

“Saito-san!” She shouted.

He ignored her and kept walking.

“Saito-san!” She repeated. This time, among the snow she looked lovely. Her pout as she jogged after him was considerably cute, characteristic of her. He only stole brief glances back to her. He wanted to wait until she said exactly what she should feel comfortable saying.

“…Hajime-san!”

He heard it, finally. With a small smile, he turned around. “What is it?”

“Honestly, what’s with you? Didn’t you hear me calling for you?” She scolded him but he merely smiled.

With the snow around them, she felt taken just like he was. They had seen snow countless times, but somehow this sight was more marvelous. He held her close then, happy to have her there. The smile on her face, the wonder in her eyes, it was the perfect look for her.

“That’s a good look for you, Chizuru.”

“Hajime-san…”

Years later, they still enjoyed the snow.

“Hajime-san, let’s make a snow bunny!” Chizuru jumped and clapped her hands together. Hajime stepped out of their home, looking at his wife’s excited face, their child hiding behind her.

“Chizuru, isn’t that childish?”

“Is that so…” She said, feigning disappointment. She slowly turned around and patted their child on the head, “Guess your father doesn’t want one from…”

“That’s not it.”

Glee overcame her features and Chizuru quickly moved to help her child make one.

“That’s a good look for you,” he said again, just a whisper. The most important people in his life, the ones his sense of duty connected him forever to.

He held out his hands and took the snow bunnies from Chizuru and the child. “Your hands are cold.”

It was Chizuru’s turn to blush. She was there, with him, the words able to escape their lips. Hajime no longer had the internal struggle.

_But maybe there’s meaning in being there with you._


End file.
